


i feel the burn (but i don't feel the pain)

by flowersinxeirhair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, grantaire is depressed, i dont feel good and when i dont feel good i write, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersinxeirhair/pseuds/flowersinxeirhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“R, sweetie,” Jehan began gently, “You haven’t left your apartment in days. I get that this- this list thing didn’t work for you, but it was just a thought. Suggested by a mate. Obviously, it’s not for you, but...” </p><p>my fav queer trio of losers ft. grantaire's mental illness</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel the burn (but i don't feel the pain)

_ Things I like: _

  1. Background noise
  2. Strawberry laces
  3. Dirt
  4. ~~Enjolras~~
  5. Dumb rap songs



 

“This is so dumb.”

“Taire, don’t-”

Jehan’s sigh was disappointed as the paper flew into the bin.

 

_ Things I can’t fucking stand: _

  1. too much background noise
  2. coconuts
  3. people prying
  4. ~~Enjolras~~
  5. me
  6. chavs
  7. people who chew gum loudly on the bus
  8. buses
  9. hot weather
  10. cold weather
  11. not knowing what to do with free time after imagining what you’d do for ages beforehand
  12. silence
  13. headaches
  14. me
  15. leftover pizza that’s been warmed up. what the fuck. just eat it cold. who cares. now it sucks. who the fuck are you
  16. when I can only feel my hands and nothing else
  17. time
  18. me
  19. big loud cars jfc find ur chill
  20. that dude who mows his lawn at six o’clock every morning what fuck why are you awake why was the first thing you figured you should before the sun was fully up was to mow your fucking lawn
  21. autocorrect
  22. the idea of robots
  23. my face
  24. my legs
  25. my teeth
  26. my hair
  27. my hands
  28. my fat
  29. my life
  30. orange and lime tic tacs
  31. ice tea that tastes like plastic and sadness
  32. rocky road with fruit in it
  33. me
  34. medication
  35. matches that won’t light
  36. nettles



 

“Okay, stop- stop, Grantaire,” Jehan blurted, a furrow appearing in his brow.

“This could my next piece. I’ll display it in a really fancy frame and sell it to dumb art students who think they know everything and-”

“Gran _taire_ ,” Montparnasse interrupted firmly, laying a hand on his friend’s.

“R, sweetie,” Jehan began gently, “You haven’t left your apartment in days. I get that this- this list thing didn’t work for you, but it was just a thought. Suggested by a mate. Obviously, it’s not for you, but...”

Prouvaire trailed off, biting his lip and glancing to Parnasse for help.

“But we’re worried about you. And you need help, from- us, or someone else, mostly yourself, but that’s going to take a while, we know. We all love you, and we all know who you are. This isn’t it. We want to help you, R.”

Nothing.

“R?”

Silence.

“Taire, please say something, honey.”

Twitch.

“Did we overstep?”

Twitch.

 

.

 

_ Things I love: _

  1. Taire and Parnasse
  2. All my friends
  3. Fucking plants man
  4. Knitwear
  5. Sunglasses
  6. Music of literally every description
  7. Night Vale
  8. People
  9. That one cereal you know the fucking one
  10. Rice pudding



 

“Oh my god, are you still not over that fucking Winnie the Pooh cereal? Hey—hey, hey, you can’t just hit people with pillows who don’t understand your cereal choices!”

“Try me, you monotonous frosties fuck.”

 

_ Things I hate: _

  1. Hateful people
  2. R4Nd00m hUm0ur!!!~!
  3. Elitist grammatical fucks like shut up not everyone had your education
  4. People who don’t believe in aliens
  5. The gender binary
  6. Polo shirts
  7. Handwriting that you can’t read??? Swear to god that’s like a paradox or something??? Obviously I’m looking at you Parnasse you piece of shit what do you ever write on the shopping list I don’t know it looks like you grabbed a pen and drew some fucking grass???
  8. Skittles
  9. Jam doughnuts????? why would you do that to yourself?? love yourself and have a custard one
  10. Gyms



 

“I mean, I did put custard doughnuts on the shopping list this week.”

“I’m going to ram this pen so far up your arse that you will be able to taste it.”

 

.

 

Things that are the best:

  1. being poly as hell
  2. being hispanic af
  3. brownies
  4. nachos
  5. Dior
  6. diamante
  7. crop tops
  8. my waist like babet can literally put fit it in one hand
  9. pot
  10. pot brownies



 

There’s a long pause.

“I mean. Do you have pot?” R asks from his bed.

Montparnasse rolls his eyes.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

 

Things that are the worst:

  1. beards
  2. high school
  3. everything about the movie die hard
  4. blood on white clothing
  5. eyeliner that don’t match
  6. monroe piercings. shit don’t look good on anyone
  7. baseball
  8. herbal tea
  9. cargo shorts
  10. cheap perfume



 

“Are we done with this now?” Grantaire asked, having read the final list.

Jehan sighed, setting down the braid he’d twisted into the side of Grantaire’s head. “Can you understand that we want to help?”

Grantaire sighed.

“Can you understand that I can’t be helped?”

**Author's Note:**

> so im having a really shitty time rn so i wrote about r having an equally shitty time bc who gives a fuck
> 
> if anyone gives a shit myb one day i'll write this for the other amis????
> 
> title is from 'wish i were here' from n2n


End file.
